Eldarion
by Miss-sda
Summary: Une fois la guerre du troisième âge révolue, Aragorn et Arwen mirent au monde l'héritier du royaume du Gondor. Agé de 14 ans, Eldarion fera la rencontre d'une Elfe qui bouleversera son existence...


fanfiction :

prologue

Une fois la grand guerre du Troisième Age gagnée, le temps des Orcs fut révolu et celui des Rois et des hommes arrivé. Aragorn, aussi apellé le roi Elessar II a épousé la reine Arwen Undómiel. Ensemble ils eurent un fils Eldarion demi-elfe et héritié du trône du Gondor. Eldarion avait les yeux de sa mère et de la sagesse de son père, il était d'une beauté époustouflante. Depuis l'union de Gilraen et d'Arathorn parents d'Aragorn, aucun enfant n'a hérité d'une telle beauté. L'enfant fut bénit par la grâce des Elfes, le jour de la naissance, le seigneur des Elfes, Elrond lui mit autour du coup l'Evenstar, ainsi prénommée l'étoile du soir. Dans ce collier résulte l'amour. En offrant ce collier à Eldarion il fait le même choix qu'Arwen lorsqu'elle offrit son immortalité à l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde : Aragorn. En effet, Elrond n'a pas quitté la terre du milieux pour rejoindre son peuple dans les bâteaux de Valinéor qui les conduiraient à l'Ouest vers les Terres immortelles. Il préféra rester à Fondcombe pour enseigner tout son savoir à son petit-fils. Et lorsque le moment sera venu pour Eldarion de devenir roi du Gondor, Elessar, Arwen et Elrond quitteront la Terre du Milieu accompagnés de Legolas et Gimli, ils partiront avec le dernier bateau pour Valinéor. Quand ce moment sera venu, la Communauté de l'anneau sera terminée, dissoute. Elle ne sera plus qu'un souvenir lointain dans l'âme des peuples futurs. Et Eldarion, devra rester en Terre du Milieu et raconter à ses enfants, descandants d'Isildur, comment la Communauté de l'anneau a faillit, puis s'est retrouvée pour sauver le Monde des ténèbres. Et cette histoire restera dans les livres et dans les mémoires jusqu'au 100 Age jusqu'à qu'un nouveau Monde se forme et que le temps des Rois soit à son tour révolu.

Chapitre 1 : Le bâpteme

1 ans après leur mariage, Aragorn et Arwen mirent au monde un fils, Eldarion héritié du trône du Gondor. Ils décidirent d'organiser une cérémonie de bâpteme ou l'enfant recevrait la grâce des Elfes. Cette cérémonie eut lieu à Fondcombe, dans la demeure des Elfes ou autrefois Aragorn fut élevé par Elrond. A la cérémonie furent présent uniquement la famille d'Arwen et quelques membres de la Communauté qui ne furent pas partis en Terres immortelles : Merriadoc Brandebouc, Peregrin Touque, Samwise Gamgie, Legolas, et Gimli. La cérémonie ne dura pas très longtemps, Legolas fut désigné parrain de l'enfant. Le seigneur Elrond lui mit autour du coup son Evenstar et prononça les mots suivants « Puisse cette étoile te guider vers les Terre immortelles lorque ton cœur cessera de battre sur cette Terre ». L'Elfe Galadriel lui versa de l'eau bénite directement puisée des cascade de Fondcombe et la versa sur le front d'Eldarion en disant « Par la Grâce des Elfes nous te bénissons fils D'Elessar héritié du Gondor ». Chacun s'inclina devant l'enfant habillé d'une tunique de soie d'un blanc parfait et applaudirent. FIN CHAPITRE 1 .

Chapitre 2 : L'enfance d'Eldarion

Eldarion passa son enfance dans le royaumme du Gondor, entouré de l'amour de ses deux parents. Lorqu'il atteignit l'âge de 8 ans, Aragorn décida avec Arwen qu'il était temps que leur fils apprenne l'histoire de l'anneau unique depuis son commencement. Eldarion commença à aller à Fondcombe chez son grand-père, Elrond. Ce dernier lui enseigna l'Ancien langage elfique et lui apprit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le Pays des Elfes. Il evoqua même Valinéor, mais il ne s'atarda pas sur le sujet car l'enfant était encore trop jeune pour comprendre que lui aussi,un jour partira là-bas grâce à son Evenstar. Par la suite, l'enfant restait toute la journée avec son père aux alentours de Fondcombe, il lui expliqua en détail comment s'est formée la Communauté de l'Anneau. L'enfant écoutait son père d'un air innocent, avec des flammes d'envies dans les yeux car tout au fond de son cœur, même s'il ne comprenait pas tous, il savait que le passé de son père était d'une importance inimaginable. Lorqu'il eus atteint ses 14 ans, Elessar l'enmena dans tous les endroits que la Communauté avait empruntée. A cette époque, Eldarion était assez grand pour manier l'épée et son père lui expliqua ce qu'étaient les Uruk-Hai aussi appellés Orcs. Il lui expliqua également qui était Sauron et comment il a été vaincu. Eldarion avait l'habitude depuis ses 14 ans de se balader chaque jour dans la fôret et il lui arrivait d'apercevoir quelques Elfes bien qu'ils soient tous partis en Terres immortelles. Un jour Eldarion, alors qu'il se balladait observa une jeune fille non loin plus âgée que lui, elle était magnifique, de long cheveux bouclés de couleur marron, des yeux bleus mais il n'en était pas sûr. Ce n'était pas une Elfe mais cette fille l'intriguait car il ne l'avait jamais vu aux alentours du royaume, il voulait la connaître, l'approcher. FIN CHAPITRE 2.

Chapitre 3 : Approche

Cela faisait maintenant environ deux mois qu'Eldarion était attiré par cette jeune fille. Rien n'avait avancé dans sa quête de savoir d'où elle venait, la seule chose qu'il savait avec conviction cétait le fait qu'elle était remarquable. Eldarion quittait le royaume le matin à l'orée du jour avant même que ses parents se lèvent. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'Arwen étant une Elfe après avoir passé une partie de la nuit a observer les étoiles, s'assoupissait un peu pour tomber dans un léger sommeil ou il lui arrivait de revoir les siens s'en aller pour l'Ouest, ce rêve n'avait aucun sens à ses yeux car elle savait très bien pourquoi elle n'était pas partie . Mais elle se levait chaque matin juste un peu avant que le soleil ne se lève car elle aimait bien comptenpler les Terres s'étendant au loin. De ce fait, Arwen remarqua que depuis plusieurs semaines son fils quittait fréquemment le château à l'aurore, revenant a midi, pour repartir et ne revenir au'à l'heure du souper. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi il ne passait plus de temps avec son père, au chateau.

En ce ce jour ensolleillé du Quatrième Age de l'an 14, Eldarion partit comme à son habitude à l'aurore. Il quitta le château d'un air pensif,

« Aujourd'hui, je ne veux plus attendre, il faut que j'ailler lui parler ».

Sur ce dernier mot, il traversa tout le royaume au courant à grande emjambées. Il passa devant la maison de Legolas un peu plus loin des appartements royales. Il arriva à l'écurie pris son cheval et galopa jusqu'à l'entrée de la fôret. Ainsi arrivé, il arrêta de galoper et rentra pas à pas dans la fôret, fit quelques mètres et s'arrêta.

La fille n'était pas là. Eldarion sentit un éclair de colère traverser son cœur puis il se mit à genou les mains par-dessus ses cheveux. Il resta ainsi une bonne heure à écouter le chant des oiseau. Un larme coula et vint se poser sur son Evenstar qui brilla et illumina les long cheveux châtain du garçon. Il leva les yeux, et comme s'il venait de voir Les Terres de l'Ouest avec tous les membres de la Communauté comme son père lui avait maints fois parlé. Mais cette fois il ressentit quelque chose de plus, un frissonement dans son dos et son cœur se mit a accélérer. Devant lui, la jeune fille. Ces cheveux bouclés étaient illuminés et brillaient grâce au soleil. Eldarion en était sûr, il dit d'une voix inintélligible pour un simple humain.

« Elle a des yeux bleus », a fille souris lui tendit une main blanhe comme neige.

Elle lui répondit « Merci, on me le dit assez souvent ».Eldarion était tellement époustouflé par cette beauté qu'il ne fit même pas le rapport. D'un pas hésitant, il prit la main de la jeune fille et se releva. Ils étaient maintenant face à face, ils avaient la même taille et tout d'eux avaient la même beauté dont hérite les elfes ou les demi-elfes. Le soleil vint percer les feuilles des arbres et se posa sur le collier de la fille qui fit étinceler son Evenstar. FIN CHAPITRE 3 .

Chapitre 4 : Connaissance

Son Evenstar brillante, la jeunde fille dit en langage elfique « Toi aussi, tu en as un » et Eldarion comme s'il avait parlé cette langue toute sa vie lui répondit « Oui, cette étoile du soir m'a été offerte à ma naissance par Elrond le seigneur des Elfes ». La fille n'ayant pas l'air étonné souris faiblement. Eldarion ayant reprit son esprit eus un petit sourire comme pour dire « Je le savais ». Il regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux et lui dit « Je savais qu'il restait encore des Elfes sur Terre ». A l'évocation de cette phrase, la fille baissa les yeux d'un air soudainement triste. Eldarion ne parut pas s'en rendre compte car à cet instant il entendit un bruit de galop juste derrière et il aperçu Legolas et Gimli en train d'observer la scène. Eldarion préfera s'en aller et rentrer pour ne pas que ses parents s'inquiètent. Il demanda d'une voix incertaine, « Coment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Laurelin » répondit la fille d'une voix qui parraissait être un chant pour Eldarion. Surprit le garçon ajouta « Le chant d'or », « Oui c'est cela » répondit Laurelin. Elle lâcha la main du garçon et courus jusqu'à qu'Eldarion ne puisse plus la voir. A ce moment il se retourna, Legolas et Gimli avaient disparus. Il brandit son cheval et retourna au château.

Il était 11h30 lorsque le garçon arriva au château . Evidemment Arwen et Aragorn l'attendait pour déjeuner. Eldarion un peu hésitant mais déterminé leur parla de Laurelin.

« Une elfe ? Eldadrion est-tu certain que Laurelin est une Elfe »

« Oui père j'en suis persuadé. Autour de son coup scintillait son Evenstar et elle était d'une beauté époustouflante. Plus incroyable encore que celle des Demi-Elfe comme moi »

Arwen les yeux fixant le soleil à travers la fenêtre de la salle à manger sembla réfléchir un long moment avant de dire : « Ses parents ont dû suivre le même chemin que moi lorsque je me suis échapper ». Eldarion ne comprit pas exactement ce que sa mère disait mais il ne posa pas d'avantage de questions. Seul lui importait la belle Laurelin. Pendant tout le repas il ne pu détacher son attention de cette jeune elfe. L'après-midi, Eldarion aida son père au château. A la nuit tombée, le jeune garçon leus'assoupit puis il tomba dans un léger sommeil. Il fit un rêve dépourvu de sens cette nuit-là. Il voyait le visage de Laurelin, ses yeux bleus brillaient et sur ses joues coulaient le long de ses pommettes des larmes. Ensuite, il vit un sentier dans la fôret, il faisait nuit et les ténèbres régnaient. Allongée au creux d'un saule, la jeune elfe était endormie seule, vêtue d'une robe déchirée. Eldarion se réveilla en sursaut, une des lumière du village transperça la fenêtre et éclaira faiblement la chambre du garçon. Rassuré il se rendormi. Le reste de la nuit se déroula paisiblement sans aucun rêve. Le lendemain matin, comme à son habitude Eldarion partit aux aurores, marchant jusqu'à l'écurie, il chevaucha son cheval et galopa jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt. A sa grande surprise, Laurelin était là, assise sur un rocher escarpé près de la rivière. Elle fredonnait un air inaudible même pour un demi-elfe. Eldarion descendit de son cheval, lui donna une pomme en guise de déjeuner et marcha discrètement en direction de la jeune elfe.

« Te voilà enfin. Je t'attendais joli garçon ». Eldarion un peu surprit car Laurelin était retournée de façon à ce qu'elle ne pu normalement pas le voir arriver répondit « Et moi j'espèrait que tu sois là ».


End file.
